Pinky Swear it
by LovinAnimeGirl1
Summary: Indeed, today was a very special day. It was the day Holy Rome had departed those so many years ago...The day he had made a very special promise. A promise to return.


Italy Veneziano was always in a great mood. But today he was elated. The Italian hummed a happy-go-lucky tune as he skipped down the sidewalk. He had just gotten back from treating himself to the best pasta his country could offer, and not to mention he chatted up a few lady friends. To others it might seem like a normal day in the life of the Italian. But no, today was special. Italy unlocked the door to his house and headed into his bed room. It was now the afternoon and that meant time for a siesta.

"Ve~ Germany might get mad at me but I have to celebrate this day with a siesta!" Italy undressed himself right down to his boxers. He slipped under the warm covers and closed his eyes. Indeed, today was a very special day. It was the day Holy Rome had departed those so many years ago...The day he had made a very special promise. A promise to return.

_"Listen, Italy. There's one thing I need to tell you.", Holy Rome began. "I-I'm sorry about everything. I have to leave, so you can feel at ease." Holy Rome had a painful look in his eyes._

_"Wh-What do you mean?", chibi Italy asked._

_"I mean exactly what I said."_

_"Holy Rome, we'd better get going.", a soldier stated._

_Holy Rome turned to look at the man, "Okay." He turned his attention back to Italy. "See you, then. Take care." Holy Rome and his soldiers turned to leave, leaving behind a disbelieving Italy._

_Ah...Are you really leaving?, Italy thought. No...I don't want you to, Holy Rome._

_"Holy Rome!", Italy screamed, tears streaming down his face. Holy Rome once again turned to look at the Italian. "I...I'll give this to you.", he said, holding up his push broom. "This...Think of it as me and take it with you, Holy Rome."_

_Holy Rome looked surprised, "A push broom...Why are you giving me such a thing?" He then gave a gasp of reminiscence. "Italy..." He smiled and gently took the brush from Italy's grip. "Thank you. I accept your feelings." He then gave Italy a troubled look. "Then I should give you something...What do people do for someone they like at your home?"_

_"K...Kiss, I think.", Italy replied; tears were still in the corner of his eyes._

_"I..I see." Holy Rome leaned in and planted his lips on to his love's._

_I've always liked you since the 10th century, you know..._

_A gentle breeze came by, as the two shared their precious moment. Their lips departed and Italy responded, "R-Really?"_

_"Yes, really. I'm not lying.", Holy Rome sincerely answered._

_Italy beamed, "I'm happy to hear that!" This time Holy Rome smiled._

_"W-Well, see you. Italy. When the war is over, I'll definitely come to see you." Holy Rome turned away once more, this time with a contented smile upon his face._

_"O-Okay. I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting for you. I'll make lots of sweets and wait for you!", Italy assured. "Oh, and, don't get injured or sick!", Italy warned. "We'll see each other again for sure, okay? We will, okay? For sure, okay?"_

_Holy Rome turned and waved, tears forming in the corners of his eyes._

_After this, Italy never saw Holy Rome again. _

Italy turned on to his stomach, trying his best to get comfortable. Ever since that day, Holy Rome never appeared by Italy's side again. France had told the Italian that Holy Rome was "No more." But Italy refused to believe it. They had made a promise to each other. He knew that neither one of them would break it. Somehow or another, Holy Rome would come back. Soon, Italy's breathing became even and he fell into a deep sleep.

Italy opened his eyes to see a beautiful blue sky. Shocked, he sprung up and looked around. He was in a field. The pasture was plastered with red, blue, and yellow roses. It was simply gorgeous. A slight, seemingly never-ending, breeze flew by making the temperature perfect. _This place is like heaven_, Italy thought.

"Italy!" A familiar voice called out. Italy looked around, but saw no one.

"Italy!" This time it was closer. Italy could see an outline of a man becoming closer by the second. He squinted his eyes.

"Italy!" He definitely recognized the figure. Coming closer, Italy saw the man was tall and had blonde locks. Germany? Now Italy could see the figure was carrying something...

Before he knew it, the man was standing right before him. The clothes upon his back were definitely not Germany's. They belonged to...

"H...Holy Rome?", Italy questioned.

The man smiled. "Italy...I'm glad you recognized me so quickly."

Italy stared in disbelief. He had always had confidence that Holy Rome would come back...But now that they were face to face...Tears began to flow down Italy's cheeks.

"I-Italy! You're not supposed to cry on our reunion..." Holy Rome looked down to his feet. "I...I know you must be angry...About me coming back so late." He tightened his grip on the push broom. "I'm so sorry..."

"Enough, Holy Rome." Holy Rome turned his attention away from his feet and back to Italy. He was still crying. Harder than before. But he had a smile on his face. "Welcome back, Holy Roman Empire.", the Italian greeted him with a hug. He placed his face into the taller man's shoulder. Holy Rome remained shocked for several seconds, but gradually regained his cool and hugged his beloved.

"I was waiting for you. Ever since that day, I've been waiting for you to fulfill our promise, and come back. And you finally did...", Italy whispered happily.

"Yes...Thank you, Italy..." The two remained locked in their hug for several minutes. Finally, Italy pulled away and they stared into each other eye's.

"Italy...", Holy Rome began, "This is the last time you'll see me in this form."

Italy looked surprised. "Wh...What do you mean?"

Holy Rome turned away and looked into the skies deep blue depths, which reflected back into his own. "During the war...I really did die. Holy Rome ceased to exit. But...I was reborn as someone else. Someone that is currently living in your world."

"Holy...Rome...You really did die...I'm sor...sorry that I...couldn't help.", Italy sobbed. Holy Rome immediately turned his vision back to the Italian. His shoulders were shaking from the tears that were flooding down his face. Holy Rome frowned. It was becoming harder and harder for him to hold back his own tears. He placed his finger on Italy's cheek and wiped away some of his tears.

"It isn't your fault, Italy. Empires fall...And that is what happened to me.", he comforted.

"I just wish I could have...", Italy stopped mid-sentence. Holy Rome put his finger over the Italian's mouth.

"The past is the past...", the former Empire whispered.

Italy nodded. "I...Instead of crying...I should be enjoying this time I have with you again!"

Holy Rome smiled. That was the cheerful Italy he knew. The one that had stolen his heart so many years ago. Holy Rome noticed the sun, which was setting to the west. He looked down at his hand, which was becoming transparent. He was finally disappearing for good...

"Holy Rome? Whats wrong?", the Italian asked. Holy Rome's face was striken with sudden noticable grief.

"I...It's time for me to go, Italy."

"S-So soon?" Italy's smile turned back into a frown. "But it feels like we haven't even been here for minutes..."

"In worlds like this, time flies by quickly. So I must now quickly depart. But always remember Italy, I'm with you. No matter what." Holy Rome kissed Italy's forehead and flashed Italy the happiest smile in history before disappearing.

"H-Holy Rome! I...I'll miss you!", Italy shouted. "I'll never, ever, forget you! You'll always be in my heart! That...", Italy stopped for a moment. "That is my promise to you!"

"ITALY!"

"Huh?", the Italian looked around. But no one was in sight. Holy Rome?

"ITALY!"

Italy awoke from his dream, sitting straight up in bed. "Ve? What...What's going on?"

"Italy! I knew you would be asleep and skip out on our training!", Germany shouted.

"Ahhh! Germany! Y-You scared me!", Italy cried. The Italian stared at the German's grim face. He...Germany really resembled Holy Rome...Suddenly, Italy gasped in realization.

_"During the war...I really did die. Holy Rome ceased to exit. But...I was reborn as someone else. Someone that is currently living in your world."_

_"But always remember Italy, I'm with you. No matter what." _

_Did Holy Rome mean..?_, Italy contemplated. The Italian grinned. "I was waiting for you all that time, and didn't even realize...You were by my side this whole time!"

Germany gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Italy shook his head. "Nevermind it! Ve~ Let's go play some football Germany!"

The German, forgetting about what Italy had said, turned back into his usual angry self. "NO. We have to go finish your training! Maybe afterwards we can play football. MAYBE."

"Ve~Do you promise that Germany?" Italy hung out his pinky finger. "Pinky swear it?"

The German sighed. He took the Italian's pinky finger. "Fine, I pinky swear it."

Italy nodded happily, "Then it's a promise!"


End file.
